The Knight In Shining Armour
by emmy20211
Summary: Kagome was about to be crushed by a truck but a mysterious silver haired man saved her at the last minute. A week after this incident, Inuyasha starts school with Kagome and there's something about him that drives her to both love and hate him...
1. The Knight

Howdy peoplz! I am bringing you yet another creation by Emmy20211 (aka, me!)

I know I have a few stories that I have to finish but this one has practically been crying out to me, saying stuff like: 'Post me Em! Post me!' and 'I need to be posted... come on Em, poooooooooooooooooost meeeeeeeeeeee!' So yeah, after being haunted by it for a few months, I decided it'd be better to post it

Anyway, ignore me being crazy and enjoy chapter 1 and please review :)

**

* * *

**

**The Knight**

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street. It was like any other morning, she was dressed in her green and white uniform and heading off to school.

"This sucks," sighed Kagome as her brown eyes looked up at the bright, blue sky, "why do we have to go to school on a day like this?"

"HEY! KAGOME!" came a yell from across the road, making Kagome come back to earth. She spun around and smiled as she saw her best friend waving from across the road.

"HEY SANGO!" she yelled back, "I'M COMING OVER!"

"BE CAREFUL!"

Kagome smiled as she started walking across the street. Sango was always worried about her because she always fell over, banged into things and got hit by everything imaginable.

"KAGOME!" screamed Sango suddenly, her voice sounding horrified.

Kagome looked at Sango and saw her terrified expression and her head turned slightly to the left. Kagome followed her look and screamed as a truck came right towards her.

oOo

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?" came a desperate voice, jolting Kagome out of her dream.

"Mum," she sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, "is that you?"

"Yes dear," replied the voice, "are you alright? Do you feel alright?"

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her mother standing over her with an incredibly worried expression.

"I'm fine," said Kagome, "he saved me..."

"Who sweetie?"

"The boy... he saved me,"

"No one saved you except for yourself,"

"What? But I saw him! He had silver hair and wore red... I'm sure he was there!"

"It was probably a dream honey,"

"Then why am I not hurt?"

"You are hurt honey,"

"What? Where?"

"Your arm... you broke it when you fell,"

"When did I fall? What about the truck? What happened?"

"Sango said you jumped out of the way of the truck and landed heavily on your left arm... that's how you broke it," said Kagome's mother, stroking her daughters forehead.

"But I didn't jump... he pushed me," persisted Kagome, "I saw him!"

"It was probably a dream honey,"

"But I know what I saw! I saw a boy and he saved me!"

"You should rest Kagome... I'll think you're mixing your dream with what happened... we should get you counselling,"

"But Mum!"

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be fine... just get some rest, you'll be out of here in no time,"

Kagome sighed in frustration as her mother left the room.

"She's always like this," sighed Kagome, "never takes me seriously and always thinks I'm a little kid! Just cause I get hurt a lot she thinks I'm incapable of doing anything myself... I'll show her it wasn't a dream, he did save me and I'll prove it!"

oOo

"How are you Kagome?" asked Kouga as she sat down at the lunch table with her best friends Miroku, Sango and Kouga, "are you alright? Apart from the arm that is,"

"I'm fine," said Kagome with a smile.

"Apart from the supposed delusions," said Sango smiling as her friend growled.

"I wasn't delusional! He was there, I saw him!" exclaimed Kagome, pouting her lip in anger.

"What guy! Where is he?" growled Kouga.

"He saved me Kouga, don't beat him up," sighed Kagome in frustration, "that's if you could, even I don't know who he is!"

"Fine... I won't hurt him if I meet him,"

"Thank you,"

"Oh Kagome," exclaimed Sango suddenly, "did you hear the news today in home room or were you too preoccupied with the birds?"

"Birds," aimlessly replied Kagome, picking up her sandwich.

"Our teacher said we're going to get a new student tomorrow,"

"And?"

"His name is Inuyasha and apparently he's a half-demon,"

"Half-demon... we don't have many of them,"

"Nope, and there's another thing,"

"What?"

"You know Sesshoumaru right?"

"The cold guy who's a senior and always looks like he's gonna kill everyone,"

"And is dating Chi," butted in Miroku.

"Yeah, well apparently Inuyasha's he's younger brother," continued Sango, completely ignoring Miroku's interruption.

"Great... we're gonna have an arrogant jerk in our class!" grumbled Kagome before tilting her head in confusion, "wait, isn't Sesshoumaru's a full demon?"

"Inuyasha's his half-brother,"

"Maybe he'll be less cold,"

"Depends which side of Sesshoumaru the coldness is kept,"

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice as a girl plopped down beside Sango, "how's it going?"

"Hey Chi," said Sango with a smile.

"Hi Chi," said Kagome sighing, and holding up her cast, "I got a broken arm!"

"So I heard, what happened?" asked Chi, nicking a sandwich off Sango.

"She nearly got hit by a truck," said Miroku, answering for Kagome who had her mouth filled.

"I see... Sesshy would kill whoever was driving if that happened to me..." replied Chi, a dreamy look crossing her face.

"I still don't get what you see in that guy," said Sango with a sigh, "he's cold and mean and evil and..."

"You have to get to know him before you judge him! He's actually really sweet, kind, nice, wonderful and protective!"

"Says you,"

"Well he is all that!"

"If he was, it would be only to you only!"

"Stop being mean Sango! You're going out with a pervert!"

"He's not a-" Sango yelped as she felt Miroku's hand start stroking her bottom, "PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping him as hard as she could.

"You were saying..." said Chi slyly with a smirk.

"Don't say a word Chieko! Not one single word!"

"Fine... oh, I gotta go! Sesshy's waiting for me at the science lab,"

"Is it empty?" asked Miroku suddenly, rubbing his red cheek.

"Yes, why?" asked Chi, oblivious to Miroku's sly smirk.

"And you're going to be _ALL_ alone,"

"You are such a pervert Miroku!" growled Chi, her red-brown ears twitching. Her green eyes glinted angrily and her red hair almost seemed to stand up straight. Her red tail swished from side to side as she glared at Miroku.

"Sorry Chi," whimpered Miroku, turning away.

"See you later guys," said Chi, calming down rather quickly from her temper flare

"Bye Chi," said Kagome, Kouga and Sango at the same time.

"Bye Chi," said Miroku a little late.

Kagome sighed as she watched Chi run out of the cafeteria, "she loves him so much," she said, "I wonder if I'll ever love that way..."

"You will Kags," said Sango with a smile, "don't worry,"

Kagome smiled at her friend before pushing back her thoughts of the mysterious silver haired boy and joining in the conversation.

* * *

Okay people! I realise I might get questions about this later so I'm gonna say it now...

Chi's name is actually Chieko (pronounced che-eko) but everyone calls her Chi unless they're angry with her (except for Sesshoumaru, he calls her Ai, which is her middle name and means love!) I kinda incorporated myself into the character of Chi (I couldn't help it! I just want Sesshoumaru so much!) mostly because she's rather sarcastic and can be REALLY evil but she's loyal and nice. And Chi is a full cat demon, she has a red-brown tail, red-brown ears, bright green eyes which always have an evil glint in them, red hair and a fit, tanned body. (She chases evil demons everywhere so she should be fit!)

Okay, just to clear everything up, here are the ages of all the people (the students ages go up to 18)

Chi (Chieko): 18

Sesshoumaru: 18

Kagome: 16

Miroku: 17

Sango: 16

Kikyo (comes in later): 18

Inuyasha (who comes in later): 16

Shippo (who also comes in later): 8

Miss Alisa: 30 (she only appears occasionally starting next chap)

Naraku (also coming in later): 33 (he's EVIL)

Kagura (coming in later): 32 (teacher again)

Kanna (also coming in later): 13 (I know in the anime she's Kagura's OLDER sister but in my story she's Kagura's kid...)

Kaede (coming in later): ... I probably shouldn't state this age...

Kouga: 17

Kohaku (comes in later): 8

Souta (also comes in later): 8

And I dunno the ages of Kagome's Mom, Izayoi and InuTaisho

... I think that's all...

And most of the students are just dumped into one classroom, that's why Miroku (and later Kikyo) are all in the same class. Chi and Sesshoumaru are in a different class, but Chi used to be in the same class as Kagome and the others, that's how she became friends with them.


	2. Inuyasha

Well, it's the next chapter... obviously :P

Anyway, I just wanted to state that I'm all over the shop at the moment so I might not be able to update in a while cause I'll probably be working on my other fanfics and hopefully finishing them... but I will be updating every now and again!

Oh! And thank you for all the awesome reviews for my last chapter! I loved every single on :D and I tried to reply to them all, but if I didn't I'm sorry!

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and please review :)

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Kagome sighed as she looked out of her small bedroom window. It was a very wet Wednesday morning. The rain had been steadily falling since midnight. But honestly, Kagome liked the rain. She loved the way it shone as it fell down from the sky, and the way it cleaned everything around it. She loved the smell of rain and the way it cooled her down whenever she was hot. Sango and all her friends thought she was crazy because of it.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" yelled her mother from downstairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her door, "Coming Mum!" she yelled.

"Hurry up; it'll be too late to eat soon!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Her mother was always worried that her daughter would be late. Kagome quickly brushed her hair and got dressed into her green and white school uniform. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, stumbling a little as she did.

"You're gonna be late Kaggie," said Kagome's seven year old little brother, Souta as she sat down at the table, in front of a plate of pancakes.

"I won't," replied Kagome calmly, "I have a shortcut!"

Souta's eyes lit up at the mention of a shortcut, "Really! That's so cool! Can I go with you down it?"

"No Souta, you have go to school with mum," replied Kagome, smirking at Souta's exited expression.

"Aww, come on sis! Please!?"

"I can't take you Souta," said Kagome, still smiling, "Mum won't allow it... plus you'll get wet if you come with me,"

Souta opened his mouth to respond but their mother cut in, "Hurry Kagome," she said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her short black hair was messy, it almost looked like she hadn't brushed it yet, and her brown eyes looked at Kagome in worry, "you're going to be late,"

Kagome smiled at her mother, who's face remained worried, "I'll hurry," she replied, scooping the pancakes into her mouth, "an I wot be wate," she added, her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kagome," scolded her mother, her worried expression slightly lightening, "Your lunch is on the table,"

"I know,"

"Take an umbrella, its wet outside and I don't want you getting sick!"

Kagome got up and gave her mother a hug, "Don't worry mum, I'll take an umbrella," she said as her mother hugged her back.

"And don't forget to look both ways before you cross the street!" said Kagome's mother, breaking out of the hug.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother, "I won't... bye mum," she said, turning around and giving Souta a hug.

"Be careful Kagome,"

Kagome smiled and patted Souta on the back, before he pulled away and started eating his pancakes again, then she waved at both Souta and her mother as she walked out of the door, grabbing and umbrella as she did.

oOo

"Hey Kagome!" called out Sango running towards Kagome as she arrived outside the school gates, "I see you didn't nearly get hit by a truck today either,"

"Nope," replied Kagome with a smile, "not even a scrape!"

"Thank goodness for that!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as they walked into the school, it was still wet but the sun had come out, cheering everyone but Kagome up. She preferred it when it rained.

"Are you ready for the new kid?" asked Sango as she and Kagome walked into the classroom.

"Oh crap! I forgot he was coming today!" was Kagome's response, "what's his name again?"

Sango shook her head and gazed at Kagome in amusement, "Inuyasha," as in the guy who's Sesshoumaru's brother,"

"That's right!"

"Hey Kags, hey Sango," said Kouga and Miroku in unison as the two girls walked up to them, "how are you today?"

"We're good," replied Sango and Kagome, "are you two ready for the new kid?"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Kouga, "it's today!"

"Yep," said Kagome with a smirk, "today's the day the half-demon Inuyasha joins our ever so fun school,"

"Why he'd go to this one I do not know," added Sango, shaking her head, "I mean seriously, it's bad enough his RICH father sends Sesshoumaru here but Inuyasha as well! It's awful, who would want to go here?"

"You do," said Miroku.

"Yes but my parents can't afford a better school,"

"That's pretty much why all the kids in this school go here," said Kouga, "we have no damn money,"

Kagome let out a sigh as she collapsed onto her chair, "My mum would love to send me and Souta to a better school," she said, looking out of the window, "she'd die to send us to that private school down the block,"

"It'd be better than here," agreed Miroku, "way better,"

Everyone continued talking as a female teacher with long brown hair and a tired expression plastered on her face walked through the door. "Now class," said the teacher in a very monotone voice, breaking every conversation as they looked at her, "we have a new student today,"

"We already know that!" exclaimed a boy in the back, he was sitting on one of the desks, previously talking with the girl sitting in the chair, "can we just get this over with!?"

The teacher growled under her breath before glaring at the boy, "Mr Jake, we do not tolerate rudeness in this school," she said angrily.

The boy snorted as the girl in the chair started laughing, "What can you do about it? You're not allowed to suspend or expel kids from this school,"

"You can still get into trouble,"

"I don't give a crap,"

Kagome and Sango both sighed and looked over at each other. The same type of thing happened every day. There was always an argument between the teacher and at least one of the students. Sometimes it got violent and even involved knives. A few times the teacher had even been severely injured. But, Kagome didn't think it'd be like that today, just horrible insults.

"What if I give you a year's worth of detention," replied the teacher.

"Still don't give a crap teach, plus you're an idiot so you can't think up of a good punishment anyway," said the boy, smirking as many people in the class snickered.

The woman's face seemed to go red at the boy, but she knew that the school wasn't able to punish people that much, so she couldn't do anything about it, "Well, before I scream I might as well introduce the new student," she said, turning away from the class as they started to chat again, "here's Inuyasha Takahashi,"

The whole class ignored the teacher and continued talking as the long, white haired boy with dog ears came into the classroom.

"Another dog-boy," said Kouga with a grimace as he stared at the boy, "I hate them,"

"Be nice," said Sango, punching Kouga in the arm, "he is new after all,"

"And rich," said Miroku, "if we get on the good side of him maybe he'll convince his parents to send us all to a better school,"

"I doubt it," replied Sango, glaring at Miroku, "plus that is cruel,"

"What is?"

"Pretending to be his friend so we can go to a better school,"

"SHUT UP!" screeched the teacher, finally snapping, "WE COME HERE TO LEARN NOT TO BE SUCH INTOLERABLE, PATHETIC BRATS!"

"Whatever," said a student in the front row, "who cares?"

"No one," replied a person from across the room.

The teacher threw her head back in desperation before pointing to a desk beside Kagome. "Go there," she growled as she collapsed into her chair, screeching in pain as she sat on a tack. Of course, that just made the whole class laugh. Inuyasha sighed and silently walked towards the desk.

"Hello," said Kagome politely as Inuyasha sat in the desk, she turned to face him, "I'm Kagome,"

"Inuyasha," replied Inuyasha, staring at the front, where the teacher was screaming at a few students in the front row.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she watched Inuyasha's cold face. He reminded her of his brother. So much so that it scared her.

"Why is everyone here so rude?" asked Inuyasha suddenly, his eyes still watching the teacher, "I knew it was a crap school but not this crap,"

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the left as she studied Inuyasha's face, "You can't really blame them," she replied, as she turned from Inuyasha and looked around the classroom, "most of the people that go here are the children of drug dealers or drunks, they don't know any better,"

"Which are you the kid of?"

"Neither,"

"Then why do you go here?" asked Inuyasha, looking directly into Kagome's eyes.

"My mother doesn't have enough money," said Kagome, her eyes filling up with sorrow, "my father died quite a while ago and he was deeply in dept. My mother has to spend most of her miner wage to the debt; she barely has enough to keep food on the table. So she has to send my brother and I to a school like this,"

"So you're both stuck in this hell hole,"

"Not quite... I managed to get a part-time job and I'm able to earn enough to send my brother to a better school,"

"How can you get that much money?"

"It's not a very expensive school," replied Kagome, "but it's a whole lot better than this one... I just want my brother to have a better education than I am... so I work for him. It may not be free, like this school, but it's a whole lot better than this place,"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a little while before looking to the front of the class, "She looks like she's given up," he said as he watched the teacher close throw her arms in the air and fall onto her chair again.

"She has," replied Kagome, sighing at the teacher, "after working here for a few years you give up on teaching anyone, most people are extremely disrespectful and the teachers have tried to teach but nothing works... Miss Alisa lasted longer than most... plus she hasn't been hit by a knife yet, so I'd say she was more liked than other teachers,"

Kouga, Sango and Miroku all burst into laughter as soon as Kagome mentioned the name 'Miss Alisa,'

"Oh shut up," said Kagome, glaring at her three friends, "so what if her name rhymes,"

"Sorry Kags," said Sango, recovering from her laughing fit, "it's just so funny!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped Sango over the head, "stop it, the poor woman has enough against her working here!"

"I know... it's just funny,"

Kagome sighed as the three of them stopped laughing and she rested her head in her right hand, "Miss Alisa gets a lot of crap aimed her way mostly because of her name," said Kagome, explaining the incident to Inuyasha, "I feel sorry for her... hec I feel sorry for all teachers at the school," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and blocked out all the sounds in the classroom. Nothing really happened in class so she figured she could rest until the bell went for lunch.

oOo

"Hey guys," said a very cheerful Chi as she walked up to the table where her friends were sitting. Her red hair was swaying from side to side as she walked, her red tail doing the same, "how's it going?"

"Boring," was the reply from everyone.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Chi, suddenly noticing the indifferent, white haired boy sitting next to Kagome, "I see you met my pals,"

"Oh god, they're your friends," replied Inuyasha, glaring at Chi.

Chi let out a vibrant smile as she sat on Inuyasha's lap, "why yes they are,"

"No wonder they're weird," he said, kicking her off his lap, a fierce expression crossing his face as he glared at her even harder.

"I know," replied Chi, pouting as she sat in the chair next to Sango, "but that's why I like them... plus they're a whole lot better than everyone else at this hell hole,"

"Shouldn't you be with Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango, not liking the fact that Inuyasha called her weird, and Chi agreed.

"Nope, he's busy at the moment," replied Chi, smiling brightly, "you're stuck with me _all_ lunch,"

"Oh joy," said Kouga, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

Chi grinned evilly and sunk back into the chair, her green eyes watching Inuyasha's uneasy and tense movements sharply. "Oh lighten up Inuyasha," she said after a while, sitting up in her chair, "stop being so damn tense,"

"I'm not tense," bluntly replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and I'm not deathly afraid of clowns!" replied Chi sarcastically, "I am a demon you retard; I can see your movements. You're tense... as well as uneasy,"

"I want to go back to my old school," replied Inuyasha, anger seeping into his words.

Chi rolled her eyes as if she had heard this line millions of times, "Of course you do, but InuTaisho won't send you back there, and you know that!"

"Why not?" asked Sango suddenly, "why send him to this crap school?"

Chi sighed as she sunk back in her chair again, "It supposed to teach Inuyasha patients and how to control his horrific temper," she said, watching Inuyasha's movement's again, "it worked for Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha is so different from Sesshy,"

"I don't want to be like him," retorted Inuyasha rather angrily.

"Of course not," said Chi, rolling her eyes, "he's more tolerant than you,"

"That's not why!"

"Then why?"

Inuyasha practically jumped onto the table and grabbed Chi's neck in anger, "I just hate him! That's why!" he yelled, growling at her.

All the cheerful emotion vanished from Chi's face as she glared at Inuyasha, "Poor Sesshy... he's so sweet and you just say you hate him,"

Inuyasha dug him claws into Chi's neck in anger, "Shut up," he yelled, "I'll never be like him!"

"So you'll never be wonderful, sweet or a perfect gentlemen,"

"I'd rather die,"

"And so you will little brother," said a cold voice as someone ripped Inuyasha off Chi and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, lifting him off the ground, "if you touch her again,"

Chi smiled brightly as she stared at the long, white haired boy, with a crescent moon on his forehead and a furious look creeping into his golden eyes, "Sesshy!" exclaimed Chi, he smile growing wider.

"Don't... you... dare... touch... her... again," growled Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, ignoring Chi.

Inuyasha just glowered at his brother as Sesshoumaru let him go. He wanted to attack Sesshoumaru, but his father had made it clear that he didn't want his sons fighting at a very public school, so he had to refrain himself.

"Come, Ai," said Sesshoumaru as he walked away.

"Kay!" replied Chi, getting off her seat. She walked over Inuyasha and ran after Sesshoumaru.

"Well... that didn't go well," said Kagome, staring after Chi and Sesshoumaru, who had vanished around the corner.

"I never noticed," replied Sango sarcastically. She was staring Inuyasha, who was lying, face first, on the ground.

Inuyasha twitched and sat up. He was fuming. His golden eyes were filled with rage and every muscle in his face was twitching.

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Sango, slightly frightened by Inuyasha's expression, "before you kill us all,"

Inuyasha scowled at Sango before he turned around and left the Cafeteria.

"What an interesting lunch," said Kouga sarcastically, gaining himself a glare from both Kagome and Sango, "well it was,"

Kagome sighed and lowered her head into her hands, "Chieko was just being mean," she said, "she shouldn't have said what she did,"

Sango shrugged and took a sip out of her cup, "that's just Chi," she replied, "and they seem to already know each other so something like that has probably already happened before,"

"But still, it was really horrible!" Kagome frowned as she didn't get a response. Miroku was unusually quiet, rather shocked at the outburst. Kouga was staring at his sandwich and Sango was staring at her drink. _'This is going to be one quiet lunch,'_ she thought as she looked down at her hands, _'A very, very quiet lunch...'_


	3. Events

Well, I managed to finish the next chapter of this story too!!! :D

I'm slowly getting there!!! Slowly but surely getting there... Hopefully soon I won't have three stories to update, one of them is getting close to finishing... Not this one, another one... :D

So, anyway... I hope you like the next chapter and please review!!! :D

* * *

**Events:**

****"You should not have stirred him up Ai," growled Sesshoumaru and he and Chi walked down the school hallways.

"He had it coming," replied Chi, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her neck.

"You nearly got yourself killed."

"I knew you would come... Plus Inuyasha wouldn't have killed me."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Then you do not know him as well as you think," he retorted, turning to face Chi, "Do not do that again."

"But Sesshy—" protested Chi.

"Don't."

Chi pouted in defeat, "Fine," she said.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she slowly walked home. School that day had been very quiet ever since lunch. Chi had vanished and Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill anyone who came near him. Thus the reason no one was talking.  
Kagome sighed again as she stopped walking, letting the wind blow her hair around her face. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to face the sky.

"That's not very smart," came a voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she turned to face the half demon, "you scared me!"

"Keh."

Kagome frowned and glared at Inuyasha, "that's mean!"

"Keh."

Kagome sighed and turned around again. "I'm going home," she said, slightly insulted that Inuyasha didn't reply.

As she walked, all she heard was, "Keh."

oOo

He had been following her for a while now. Her scent was intoxicating. He couldn't help but quietly follow her, making sure she would be alright. He stopped in a tree and watched as she sighed and stopped walking. Then, she closed her eyes and turned her head to face the sky.  
Inuyasha could barely take his eyes off her face. The wind was gently blowing her hair backwards and her face was so angelic that he became mesmerized. So much so that he fell out of the tree. Luckily, no one was around and she didn't notice.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, facing her back. Then he said, "That's not very smart."

He managed to stop himself from laughing as she violently jumped, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she spun around to face him, "you scared me!"

Inuyasha looked at her slightly frightened expression and melted. His head was completely blank and he couldn't think of anything other than how beautiful he thought she was, unfortunately, he had to say something. But, he couldn't think so all he said was, "Keh."

He mentally kicked himself as her expression quickly changed. Now she was insulted. "That's mean!" she said, glaring at him.

He tried to say something intelligent, but his mind still locked up. So once again, all he could say was, "Keh."

She sighed and slightly shook her head. She was insulted that he wasn't saying anything else. "I'm going home," she stated, turning around and slowly walking off, obviously waiting for his reply.

But Inuyasha still couldn't think properly. He noticed that she was walking away so he quickly racked his brains for a response, but all that would come out of his mouth was, "Keh."

Kagome's shoulders sagged slightly and Inuyasha mentally kicked himself again. "Damn it!" he growled, his eyes glinting in anger, "why couldn't I reply!? I'm such an idiot!"

Inuyasha turned around and stormed towards his house.

oOo

Chi groaned as she watched Inuyasha storm in and out of the large Takahashi mansion. She was sitting on the large couch waiting for Sesshoumaru and all she could hear was grumbling and slams and booms. It was getting annoying.

"Inuyasha will you freaking stop it!" she yelled, jumping off the couch and turning to face Inuyasha, "it's so annoying!"

Inuyasha just glared at Chi and stormed out of the house again. "Geez," sighed Chi, sitting on the couch again, "what the hec is his problem?"

Five seconds later, Inuyasha stormed back into the house, making Chi growl in anger. "Damn it Inuyasha! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop," growled back Inuyasha, storming towards the couch.

Chi's eye twitched. She wanted to pounce on Inuyasha; luckily Sesshoumaru came just before she did.

"Let's go Ai," he said, standing in the doorway.

Chi smiled brightly, looped towards him and then she said, "Gladly."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and towards the front door, with Chi closely following. "Calm down Inuyasha," said Chi just before she left, "if you're this angry you're never going to be able to talk to her!" Chi winked before she disappeared out of the house, running after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared after her and growled at himself as he deduced what she meant. Then, he stormed up the stairs and into his room.

oOo

Kagome tilted her head to the left as she watched Chi walk into school. For once she was without Sesshoumaru but she looked as if she was floating.  
Kagome was tempted to call out to Chi but didn't have the heart to break the demons happy walk, so she kept her mouth shut and looked for Sango.

It didn't take long for Sango to arrive on her skates. She and her little brother used roller skates to get to school. Their parents were dead so they had to fend for themselves, and rolling was better than walking.

"Hey Kags!" called out Sango, halting in front of her friend, "how are you today?"

Kagome sighed and replied, "I'm sick of this cast! I want it to get off already!"

"But it hasn't been that long Kags..."

"I know, but it's itchy and horrible and icky!"

Sango smiled and knelt down as she took off her skates, replacing them with the sneakers in her backpack. Then, the two friends wandered into the schoolyard.

"Any idea what's up with Chi?" asked Sango, watching Chi practically dance into her classroom.

"Not a clue," replied Kagome, "we can ask her at lunch."

"If she's not with her darling Sesshy."

Kagome snorted and laughed, "She probably will be though."

Sango nodded as they walked into their already violent classroom, "we'll see," she said, taking her seat beside Miroku.  
Kagome sat in her usual seat and looked to her left. Inuyasha was already there, looking incredibly pissed. "Are you alright?" she asked, watching Inuyasha's angry movements.

Inuyasha snarled and looked Kagome directly in the eyes, "I'm fine," he said before turning away from her.

'_They have the same eyes,' _thought Kagome in wonder, _'how weird...'_

"Okay class!" yelled Miss Alisa, her haggard expression staying on her face, "today there is a sports class first up. The entire school must be there. So go now or ditch... I really don't care anymore." The young teacher flopped into her chair, which for once had no tack on it.

The whole class stood up and quietly left the room. There was something about Miss Alisa's voice that stopped the usual people from arguing with her.

About half the class ran off in different directions as they exited the room, obviously thinking of ditching, but the other half slowly made their way to the small school oval.

"What's this about?" asked Inuyasha, appearing beside Kagome. He sounded exceedingly annoyed.

The young girl just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I dunno, it's probably one of the fitness tests they torture us with... Goodness knows why they do it, but they do."

"So this is a fitness test."

"Maybe, it might just be a game or something... We never really know until we get there."

Inuyasha nodded and glared at the walls. This school confused him but he realised that Kagome, like every other student, didn't know what happened in the school. In his old school, there was a weekly newspaper that they all had to read, here there was nothing.

Kagome sighed as she walked out into the sunlight. The oval was made in the worst possible place imaginable. It was the one place where the sun was always hitting, there were no trees and the grass was practically dead. It was a horrible place for an oval, but it was the only place they had.  
She silently watched Chi waltz up to Sesshoumaru and clasp his arm. She smiled at the action. It seemed cute to her, weird, but cute.

"Okay school!" yelled the headmistress, looking over at the small amount of kids that actually showed up, "today we have the cross country! As you know, the winner and runner up get a scholarship into an elite private school! So, everyone who wants to run come to the front and everyone else stand back!"

"Good luck Sango," said Kagome as she passed her friend walking towards the front.

"Thank you Kags," whispered Sango, giving Kagome a quick hug, "hopefully I'll win soon!"

"I hope so too."

"My brother needs this scholarship! I have to win! For him."

Kagome nodded and gave Sango a pat on the back before running towards the school wall, where all the other non-participants were. Not many people stood back. Most wanted to leave the school, so they tried to run. Others just knew they couldn't win, so they didn't bother. Kagome was a part of that category.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Inuyasha as he walked over to Kagome.

"I can't run," replied Kagome with a small laugh, "I suck! I get about a few metres before I give up... If I'm lucky!"

Inuyasha frowned but said nothing until he looked at all the people about to run, "almost all the non-ditchers are there," he said as he scanned the group.

Kagome nodded, "everyone wants out... So they try to get scholarships."

"Sango's running."

"Yeah, she's good at it... But every year something seems to go wrong and stop her from winning. She wants the scholarship so badly too!"

Inuyasha snorted, "so she's like every other kid about to run."

Kagome shook her head and said, "No... She's doing this for her little brother. She wants to give him the scholarship."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and looked back at the group. The headmistress was speaking to them, trying to lay down the rules.  
But, Inuyasha's eyes wandered off and landed on Sesshoumaru and Chi. Neither of them were running, but they were in their last year at school and they didn't want to be separated from one another. Of course, they were in a deep discussion about something, something that they refused to tell anyone else. That got on Inuyasha's nerves. He sighed and looked away from the two, watching the runners.

The race had just started and they were all running in a giant group. But soon it dissipated and became a stretch of people. The people at the very back swore and broke off. They knew they didn't stand a chance.  
Sango was third in the race so face. But she was catching up on the other two. The finish line was closing in and just before they reached it, she overtook the two people in front of her. She looked like she was going to win the race but one guy overtook her just as they crossed the finish line. But, she came second place.

"Way to go Sango!" screeched Kagome and Miroku at the same time, both punching the air, "you did it!"

Sango beamed in delight as she turned to face Kagome and Miroku. Her face was red and she was panting, but her smile didn't disappear. She quickly received the certificate for a scholarship from the headmistress and ran over to Kagome.

"He's gonna go to private school Kags!" she squealed, hugging Kagome tightly, "Kohaku gets to go to private school!"

"He can go with Souta!"

"It's fantastic!"

"They'll be ecstatic!"

"I can't wait to see Kohaku's reaction!"

"He'll be overjoyed!"

"Congratulations Sango," said Miroku, moving closer and closer to Sango. However, in one swift movement he was on the ground clutching his head in pain.

"You pervert!" growled Sango, glowering at Miroku, "keep your hands to yourself!"

"Sorry my darling Sango," replied Miroku, looking up at Sango, only to be wacked again by a furious young girl.

"DON'T LOOK UP MY SKIRT!" screeched Sango, scowling at Miroku.

Kagome backed up slightly, looking rather nervous. She didn't like it when Sango and Miroku fought. Normally it seemed completely random for Sango to screech at Miroku, but he was rather sneaky that way.

Inuyasha glanced at her and sighed before saying, "They're idiots."

Kagome nodded and grinned, "Yeah, they are... It's worse when Kouga's here though."

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief and gained himself a glare from Kagome.

"You can be really rude Inuyasha," she said with a sigh.

"Keh," he said, waltzing off into the school.


	4. News

Next chapter. Sorry if it's a little rusty but since I've been really busy lately I wrote it in my spare time (Basically at midnight when I was half asleep). Sorry about that, I wasn't able to go over it much either so I haven't changed much, unlike other chapters where I change the actual plot about a hundred times, for this chapter I only changed it twice... Meaning it probably will be a little weird and slightly disjointed...

So... Yeah... Try to enjoy and please review and tell me whatcha think :D

**

* * *

**

**News:**

Chi sighed as she walked into the Takahashi house. It was practically her second home... Not that she had a first home.  
As usual, there was no one around. Sesshoumaru had disappeared a few minutes earlier and had left her to wander in on her own. Inuyasha was normally around, but today he wasn't. _'He's probably stalking poor, innocent Kagome,'_ thought Chi, snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" growled Inuyasha, pushing the laughing girl aside as he stormed into the house.

Chi sniggered again and smiled brightly as she simply said, "you."

"Great, just what I need, an idiotic psycho laughing at me to herself."

Chi raised an eyebrow and immediately stopped laughing. She hated it when someone called her psycho. "Well aren't you just Captain Happy today."

Inuyasha turned to face her. His eyes were filled with fury and he growled at her.

Chi sighed and rolled her eyes, "what did you do know? You didn't hurt someone again did you?"

Inuyasha winced and a deep growl rumbled out of his throat.

"Tch," said Chi, superciliously walking past Inuyasha, towards the stairs, "you need anger management classes."

Then, Inuyasha lunged.

oOo

"Where is everyone today?" asked Kagome as she glanced around the lunch room, "Kouga vanished yesterday, Inuyasha is gone and so are Chi and Miroku."

Sango nodded as she annihilated her sandwich, "I was wondering why it was so quiet today."

"It's weird."

"Extremely... Although, I think Miroku did mention something about being late to school today, I think he said something about coming at midday... But to be honest, I wasn't really listening."

Kagome frowned and said, "That's not very nice."

Sango just shrugged and sighed. "I don't like talking about bad things... My brother just got into private school; it should be a happy time!"

Kagome smiled. "Okay, no more sad and confused talk."

"Deal."

oOo

Like every other time, the day went very slowly for Kagome. Nothing really happened so she and Sango were chatting for most of the lessons.

Around midday, Miroku arrived looking incredibly exhausted and frustrated. They were in a class when he arrived and he wouldn't talk to anyone, so Sango and Kagome waited until lunch to ask him some questions.

"So where were you?" asked Sango as she plopped down in the chair next to Miroku.

"Did something happen?" asked Kagome, sitting in the chair across from Sango.

Miroku frowned. He was dead serious. And when Miroku was serious, something was _definitely _wrong.

Sango glanced at Kagome for a second before turning her attention back to Miroku and saying, "well? Spill it."

Miroku pursed his lips and sighed as he replied, "It's nothing much... It's just that yesterday I heard on the news that there was a prison break and I wanted to know what it was about."

"So you ditched school so you could listen to it."

"Yeah... It was worth it too."

"Why?" asked Kagome, leaning towards Miroku.

Miroku glanced at Kagome and said, "Because when someone breaks out of a prison it's generally good to know who it was."

"So who was it?"

"I don't know the name; I just know it was a killer."

Sango grimaced, "A killer escaped!" she exclaimed, still keeping her voice down, "where is he... or she?"

"It's a he... And no one knows; he could be anywhere."

Kagome sighed and said, "Hopefully he's not here... I doubt I'm gonna trust strangers now."

Sango tilted her head as she replied, "You never trusted them anyway."

"Touché."

Miroku sighed and glanced around the lunch room, "We should keep this to ourselves for now," he said, looking at Sango, "no need to unnecessarily worry everyone."

oOo

"You're overreacting Sesshy," said Chi, staring at the mad demon.

"You were almost killed Ai!" yelled back Sesshoumaru, his eyes glinting in anger.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"You're in a hospital!"

Chi opened her mouth to reply but realised she had nothing to say.

"You have to stop stirring him up Ai," growled Sesshoumaru.

"He should control his temper," replied Chi, pouting.

Sesshoumaru glared slightly at Chi before looking away, "you know he cannot."

Chi sighed and lay down on the hospital bed. "I know... it's just frustrating, everything gets his temper going!" Chi closed her eyes and sighed again, "my head hurts..."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Chi and stood up, he said, "I'll get the nurse."

"Hey Sesshy!" called Chi, sitting up again.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to Chi, a smile tingling on his lips, but not showing. Then he said, "Its fine Ai."

oOo

Kagome glanced around the crowded classroom. It seemed that most people were ditching their usual class and coming into the same one to talk. She noticed Kouga, Miroku and Sango chatting with a few of their friends, but she didn't call out to them, they wouldn't be able to hear. The conversation was wild and incredibly disjointed.

"Did you hear the news?" screeched one girl to anybody that was listening.

Another girl said, "I can't believe it!"

"Apparently they're getting married!" yelled a boy, turning around to face everyone he could see.

"Who's getting married?"

"I think it's cute!"

"Why are they getting married?"

"But they're still in school!"

"Apparently they love each other that much!"

"I don't believe it."

"Aww, they love each other so much he proposed!"

"Who's getting married!"

"It's a stupid rumour."

"WHO!" screeched someone in the middle.

Kagome looked over at Kouga, Sango and Miroku for some explanation, but they all shrugged their shoulders and joined in the massive conversation that was taking place. She sighed and looked slightly to her left, spotting Inuyasha standing away from everyone, obviously not paying attention to the conversation. She waltzed over to him and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" she asked, studying Inuyasha's reaction.

"Don't ask me," replied Inuyasha, not looking at Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head in bewilderment, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

Inuyasha growled in anger, "I'm fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "No, you're not."

Inuyasha snarled and turned to glare at Kagome. His right eye was completely black and he had bruises covering most of his face. The injuries made Kagome gasp in shock.

She covered her mouth and studied Inuyasha carefully, and then she asked, "What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru," replied Inuyasha simply, staring off at a distant wall.

"Does it hurt?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No... It'll be gone soon anyway."

"It doesn't look nice," said Kagome, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha's face.

"It's not," replied Inuyasha.

"Why'd he do it?"

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and he grumbled, "Chi."

"Oh," said Kagome, acting as if a light bulb just lit above her head, "did you attack her again?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "She was being an idiot."

Kagome frowned and gazed around the room, "where is Chi?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sesshoumaru took her to the hospital."

Kagome gasped and wacked Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha! You hurt her that badly!"

The half-demon shook his head as he said, "... Mostly... But Sesshoumaru's overprotective. She's a demon; she'd be completely healed by now."

Kagome sighed in relief but still glared at Inuyasha, "I can't believe you did that Inuyasha!"

"She was being annoying!" complained Inuyasha.

"That's no reason to beat the hell out of her!"

"Reason enough for me," groused Inuyasha, gaining himself another wack from Kagome, before she stalked off.

"You should apologise to her," said Kagome as she walked over to Miroku, Sango and Kouga, "you jerk!"

oOo

"Inu-baby!"

The yell made Inuyasha wince and sigh just before two arms flung around his neck. He wasn't in the mood for this, not after that day of school.

"Oh Inu-baby, I've missed you so much! Your father was so mean to take you out of my school!" whined the girl, tightening her grip on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried to peel her arms off as he replied, "it's not too bad Kikyo... Different, but the people there are kinda nice."

"Oh my Inu-baby, you've been tainted by them! Don't worry though; my daddy is trying to make sure you can come back!"

Inuyasha sighed in disbelief. He'd had this conversation a million times, "He won't budge Kikyo. You know that, my father wants me to stay at the public school and that's where I'm gonna stay."

Kikyo pouted and released Inuyasha from her grasp. "That's so not fair!"

"Of course not, but it's my father."

Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha turned to face her. "Oh... My... Gosh! What on earth happened to you Inu-baby!"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Aww," said Kikyo, gasping Inuyasha's arm tightly, "that sucks! Why did he hurt you?"

Inuyasha sighed and ripped his arm out of Kikyo's grip, "I hurt Chieko."

"That bitch stirred you up again didn't she!"

Inuyasha nodded and growled as he remembered what happened. But, then he remembered Kagome's reaction. "I should probably apologise," he said, his eyes staring past Kikyo into the distance.

"WHAT!" screeched Kikyo, her face going from mushy to horrified, "THAT BITCH NEARLY KILLED **_ME _**AND YOU WANT TO APOLOGISE TO HER! WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE!"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head before replying, "Don't worry Kikyo, I won't... I'll never forget that."

"But you did!" whined Kikyo, pouting, "she nearly killed me and you forgot!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "no, I was just distracted."

Kikyo's face immediately brightened, "oh, that's okay then," she said, smiling brightly at Inuyasha and grabbing his arm again, "just so long as you don't forget again!"

"I won't," said Inuyasha, smiling at Kikyo, "sorry for forgetting Kiki,"

Kikyo pecked Inuyasha on the lips and let go of the half-demon, "I gotta go Inu-baby," she said sadly, "see you tomorrow!"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "yeah, tomorrow."

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha again and ran off towards her limo, which was sitting on the side of the road, "bye Inu-baby!" she called out again as she hopped into the limo.

"Cya," replied Inuyasha softly, watching the limo drive off before slowly walking towards his mansion.

News:


	5. Moods

I'm heading off for Musical Camp, but before I do I'm updating my story :D

So yeah, I got a camp for people in the School Musical and I'm one of them so I'm going to a camp... Held at the school... Joy of joys... It's like my worst nightmare coming true!!!

Ignore the crappy chapter title please. I wasn't very creative... Normally I'm not when I'm thinking of titles... I suck at titles... And 'Moods' is the first thing I thought up of... Not sure why... It's slightly weird... Maybe it's cause of Chi... Possibly...

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and please review.

**

* * *

**

**Moods:**

"You need to stop it Ai," said Sesshoumaru, glaring at Chi. They were in the hospital. Chi had been there for two days now, and was obviously getting restless.

Chi sighed and replied, "I was just stating the truth Sesshy... It's not my fault he can't control his temper."

"It is your fault that you are that blunt around him."

Chi frowned. "I can't help it," she replied, "It's who I am!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It may be who you are, but try and refrain from stirring Inuyasha up. I don't want you to end up here again."

Chi pouted and said, "Fine... But only cause you said so."

"Good."

oOo

"So who was actually getting married?" asked Miroku, looking around the table. Kouga was back today and yawing in exhaustion. He had been on a trip with his pack to the mountains, they had barely any sleep. Inuyasha wasn't at the table though, and neither was Chi.

"Two seniors," replied Sango, greedily eyeing Kagome's cookies, "I think their names are Talia and Robert, but I'm not sure."

Kagome glared at Sango and covered her cookies with her hand before asking, "Why are they getting married?"

Sango shrugged. "I dunno. She's probably pregnant or something."

"You're just full of good thoughts Sango."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Hey guys!" said Chi suddenly, plopping down beside Miroku.

Sango raised her eyebrow in wonder as she said, "Why are you in such a cheerful mood?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you got the crap beaten out of you."

Chi snorted and said, "As if!"

"Then why do you have a black eye and many, many bruises."

Chi nicked one of Kagome's cookies and said, "I never said I wasn't in a fight."

Kagome glared at Chi and unsuccessfully tried to grab the cookie back as she said, "You fought Inuyasha didn't you?"

Chi sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"And he beat the crap outta you," repeated Sango.

"He did not!" exclaimed Chi ignorantly, "I beat him as well! Then Sesshy came..."

"Then why did you to the hospital?" asked Miroku.

Chi sighed again and said, "Because Sesshy worries a lot! He wanted to make sure I was perfectly fine, which I am!"

"You don't look it," said Kouga, joining into the conversation.

Chi frowned and threw her hands up in defeat. "You people are impossible! You're not gonna stop asking questions are you?"

"Nope," said Kagome and Sango in unison.

Chi pouted shoved the cookie into her mouth, gaining herself an evil glare from Kagome.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango suddenly.

Chi shrugged as she finished eating the cookie. Then she said, "I dunno. His father wanted him to do something."

"So he's not here."

"Nope... I wish he was though... I miss him." Chi sighed and her head dropped into her hands.

"Is Inuyasha with him?" asked Kagome.

Chi's eyes darkened and she growled. "I don't know and I don't care. That jerk nearly ripped my head off."

"So he did beat you up," exclaimed Miroku, "I knew it!"

"Shut up!" yelled Chi, whacking Miroku on the head, making him fall of the chair, "I didn't get beaten up! If anything I beat him up! Just because something nearly happened doesn't mean I got beaten up! I didn't!" Chi snarled angrily before she stormed out of the lunch room.

Miroku watched her rubbing his head in pain, "That hurt," he whimpered.

"What's with her?" asked Kouga, curiously staring where Chi had stormed out.

Kagome and Sango both shrugged while Miroku continued rubbing his head.

"She's probably just moody," said Sango, moving to help Miroku up.

"Great," drawled Kouga sarcastically.

When Chi was moody, everyone had better look out. Everyone knew when she was moody and no one was safe. It was horrible when Sesshoumaru wasn't around; he was the only one who could calm her down. But, it wasn't as bad as when she and Sesshoumaru had a fight. That had only happened once but everyone had been terrified when it did. Chi looked as if she would kill someone, and she probably would have if she and Sesshoumaru hadn't made up.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. All the drama was getting to her. _'I hate high school,'_ she thought, frowning as she did, _'too much freaking drama...'_

oOo

"Did Chi ditch?" Sango asked Kagome. She, like Kagome, was in class. But, as usual, no one was listening to Miss Alisa teach, they were all chatting. Kagome was taking notes, like a few others including Sango, but only half her mind was on the school work.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. Jackson saw her leave the school grounds, nearly taking off his head in the process."

"I wonder why she snapped like that."

"She's probably just worried about Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome, looking up at the board, "you know how she gets when he's away."

"That's true... But even that wouldn't have made her snap that badly."

"I think Miroku insulted her strength. She is a demon after all."

Sango nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain it... Worried about Sesshoumaru and having Miroku insult her strength would have made her snap."

"Let's hope she calms down soon," added Kagome, placing her pencil on the desk and turning to face Sango, "after all, if you stays mad for too long everyone will suffer," said Sango, shivering at the thought.

"I think everyone does," said Kagome with a small laugh, "She destroyed half the school."

Sango laughed with her as they continued to take notes

oOo

Chi growled as she kicked the empty can down the street. She had left the school and decided to go for a walk, to calm herself down. Luckily, no one was around so she was actually calming down. "Damn it," she sighed, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that... I was acting just like Inuyasha." Chi spat on the ground just after she said his name. "Stupid half-demon!"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about," said a new voice, making Chi snarl and spin around, ready to pounce on whoever it was.

"Hey SluttyMcSkank," she said, relaxing slightly as she saw Kikyo's sneering face, "do you want me to break your nose again?"

Kikyo winced and moved closer to Chi, her face thunderous as she said, "My. Name. Is. Kikyo!"

Chi blinked. "SluttyMcSkank," she corrected.

Kikyo twitched in anger and inched closer to Chi. "You are going to regret what you did to me Chieko!"

"Oh I'm so scared," teased Chi, keeping her glare fixed on Kikyo, "One little Slutty girl is trying to hurt a full blooded demon, it's the scariest thing I've ever experienced!" Chi snorted and burst out laughing, "You're an idiot Kikyo!"

Kikyo growled and glowered at Chi, "Oh, but I'm not alone Chieko."

Chi stopped laughing and tilted her head in confusion. She cried out in pain as something collided with the back of her head. As she keeled over and fell to the ground she saw a dark haired man put his arm around Kikyo.

"It's going to be the scariest thing you've ever experienced," alleged Kikyo as Chi succumbed to the darkness.


	6. MIA

Finally! It's another chapter! **HOORAY**!

Yes, I FINALLY finished the next chapter! I was actually trying to distract myself from hunger (I'm doing the 40 hour famine [which is when you choose something to go without for 40 hours to raise money for kids in poor countries] and I'm going without furniture and food, so I'm sore and hungry! Writing this was a great distraction _and _get another chapter! Yay! It's a win-win situation!

Oh yes, and for those who have crickets chirping in their head, M.I.A stands for Missing In Action.

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Hopefully chapter 7 will be up a lot quicker! Hopefully being the operative word...

**

* * *

**

**M.I.A:**

"Where's Chi?" asked Kagome as she looked around the lunch room, "It's not like her to miss school. I mean she ditches every now and again but it's been a week!"

Sango frowned and said, "I'm worried. Chi's always had a good attendance record. She values education."

Miroku just shrugged. "Goodness knows with Chi! She probably realised that school is annoying and decided to never come back."

Kagome and Sango both glared angrily at Miroku, making him wince as if he was slapped.

"That is what most likely _didn't _happen," he quickly added.

Sango and Kagome both sighed and scanned the room again. They spotted Kouga walking towards them and Inuyasha entering the lunch room, but no Chi.

"I miss her," said Sango softly, "It's really strange without her bubbliness!"

Kouga snorted. He had just reached the table and heard what Sango said. "I'm guessing you're talking about Chi," he said, sliding into his usual seat, "Especially since that made up word is hers."

Kagome nodded and replied, "We miss her. She's been gone so long now!"

"I bet Sesshoumaru would miss her too," said Sango softly, "he doesn't seem very happy."

"He's never happy."

Kagome and Sango both jumped as Inuyasha spoke. They knew he was coming but they weren't expecting him to talk from behind them.

Miroku nodded and said, "Or if he is you can't tell."

Sango frowned, "Yes. But he looks as if he's going to kill someone. He hasn't had that look since he met Chi."

"That's true," said Inuyasha as he sat down beside Miroku.

Kagome stared at her chocolate pudding before a thought suddenly jumped into her head. Her head snapped up and she whispered, "What if something happened to her? I mean, what if she was hurt or captured... Or worse!"

Everyone went silent. The thought hadn't occurred to them before. But, it was the most likely thing to happen. Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he gripped the edge of the table. True, he and Chi always butted heads and he acted as if he hated her, he actually liked her. He just never showed it. And if someone did something to her, he would destroy them.

oOo

Chi groaned as she painfully awoke. She opened her eyes and groaned again as she saw where she was. She was in a dark, dank cellar. The ceiling was made of bricks and water was dripping out of the cracks. She slowly sat up and moaned as she saw how terrible her predicament really was.  
There were metal bars a few centimetres away from where she was lying. The cellar itself was about a metre in length and about two metres wide; needless to say, it was cramped.  
The walls were made out of brick, like the ceiling, and they looked as if they would collapse at any minute. There was no light, for there was no window.

Chi gulped. It was her worst nightmare. Her biggest fear was to die in a dark, confined area. She started hyperventilating and ran to the bars. She tried to bend them, but her strength wasn't enough. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, beating on the bars, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

But, no one came. Chi retreated from the bars and curled up in the furthest corner. "Let me out," she whimpered, burying her head into her knees.

oOo

"This isn't right," growled Sesshoumaru. He was facing Inuyasha, an older dog demon and a human woman.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru," said the older demon. Lines of worry were plastered on his face and his yellow eyes were glinting slightly in anger, "We need to know all the facts."

Sesshoumaru snarled angrily. "The facts are simple! Ai's gone missing and no one knows where she is! Even her scent has vanished! Someone must've kidnapped her!"

"We do not know that," said the woman gently, "There is no way to know what has happened."

"We have to at least find her!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "What if something did happen to her? She does have enemies and some of them are very powerful."

"I know," sighed the old demon, "But we have no way to find her. Without her scent it will be incredibly difficult."

"We have to try father!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

The woman nodded. "He's right InuTaisho. We do have to try. We owe it to her."

The old demon, InuTaisho, sighed and nodded. "You're right Izayoi. We owe it to her to at least check and see if she's alright."

Izayoi smiled and gripped her husband's arm. "Where do we start?"

"The places she visits often... Sesshoumaru, do you know where she spends most of her time... besides here or at school?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She spends a lot of time at the parks, in the forests and at the local cemetery."

"The cemetery?" repeated Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded again. "I do not know why, she has not told me yet. But I believe her mother is buried there."

"Her mother's dead?"

"Yes. She was killed by Ai's father."

Inuyasha frowned and turned away from Sesshoumaru. It suddenly dawned on him how little he knew about Chi's life. She never spoke of it to him... or anyone for that matter.

"I will search the forests," said Sesshoumaru, before turning and leaving.

InuTaisho nodded and said, "Inuyasha, you search the cemetery, I'll search the parks."

"What about me?" asked Izayoi.

"I don't want you walking into danger Izayoi," replied InuTaisho.

Izayoi smiled and gripped InuTaisho's arm tighter, "I will be fine. Trust me."

The great demon frowned and reluctantly nodded. "Alright, you can search the shops and see if anyone's seen her there."

"Okay."

"Let's get to it," said Inuyasha before he jumped out of the window.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she walked along the deserted path. It was late and the moon was high in the sky. Her hand trailed along the small fence as she continued walking, until she reached a small, sharp gate. She slowly pushed the gate open and walked forwards, passing tombstones and dead grass. This was the local cemetery, which, unknown to her mother and brother, she visited often.

Kagome stopped walking suddenly and dropped to her knees beside a shining, moss free tombstone. "Hello Dad," she whispered, stroking the tombstone, "I wish you were here Dad... It's hard without you... You always protected us and tried to give us the best... I miss you Dad. I really miss you."

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as her had rested on the engraved words, which said 'Loving husband, father and friend to all. He will be missed.'

oOo

"Hello Chieko."

Chi's head shot up as the voice reached her ears. "Hello SluttyMcSkank," she drawled angrily, "Who's your friend?"

"MY NAME IS KIKYO!" screeched the woman, moving closer so that Chi could see her clearly, "KIKYO!"

"Whatever, I frankly don't care... _SluttyMcSkank_."

Kikyo's eye twitched and she shot Chi a glare that would kill a hundred times. "You're going to regret calling me that Chieko Ai Kirai Kurosawa or should I call you _Yakunan_?"

Chi's breath hitched in her throat. She was terrified that Kikyo had just called her that. "Why did you call me that?"

Kikyo smiled wickedly. "I dug into your birth records. Seems you were originally named Yakunan Kirai Kurosawa. Not a trace of Chieko Ai in there."

Chi growled under her breath. "My mother changed my name before she died. She didn't agree with the names."

"Of course not, your oh so precious mother _loved _you didn't she."

Chi nodded, her eyes locking on the floor. "She didn't think I was evil, or misfortune. She didn't hate me either. So she legally changed my name to Chieko because she believed I was a blessed child. She also added the second middle name of Ai, because she loved me so much."

"And you pretend you don't have the second middle name, don't you?"

Chi nodded again. "I don't like it… It means hate… Put there because my father hated me…"

Tears welled up in Chi's eyes, but they never escaped into the open. She wouldn't let them fall down her cheeks, not while Kikyo was there.

Kikyo's smile grew cruel as she turned away from Chi. "Amazing that you never told Sesshoumaru this. I would've thought he'd be the first to know… Then again, you never told anyone this… wonderful information."

"My mother was killed because she changed my name! Why the hell would I tell people about my original names!"

Kikyo snickered. "Well if you won't tell anyone, I will."

Chi's eyes darkened as she exclaimed, "What!"

Kikyo cackled and started walking away. "I see no reason why your dear Sesshoumaru should be kept in the dark…"

Chi gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would and you know it dear _Yakunan_."

Chi winced. That name reminded her of her father, and everything he did to her and her mother.

"I hate you SluttyMcSkank."

"And I hate you Chieko. So, now we've cleared that up... I have a document to send to Sesshoumaru."

Chi growled and glared at Kikyo as she waltzed away. Chi's whole body was trembling in anger and fear. She was angry and Kikyo while afraid of what Sesshoumaru would do when he found out about her original name."


	7. Secrets

And since Fanfiction works again, I can update again ^^ I'm writing again, which is really good, I was just... well... I faded out of my Inuyasha frenzy for a little bit. It's always going to be my favourite anime, but I was watching all these different anime's so... yeah... Inuyasha kinda took a backseat. _But _I've started watching it again because I've been craving my Sesshy XD So, because I started watching it again, my muse has come back again :D So... enjoy ^^

* * *

**Secrets:**

"There's no sign of her," fumed Sesshoumaru. He, InuTaisho, Izayoi and Inuyasha were sitting in the living room again, discussing what to do about Chi, who had now been missing for two weeks. Sesshoumaru and the others had been searching for an entire week, to no avail. It was like Chi had vanished off the face of the planet, "Where is she!"

"This is worrying," stated InuTaisho, "Something must've happened, but what?"

"A few people saw her in a vicious mood on Monday, two weeks ago. They said a black haired man was following her," said Izayoi, "but they don't know who he was, or if he was actually following her or just walking down the street."

Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "That's a start. Did they say anything about this man other than he has black hair, because information like that would be extremely helpful!"

Izayoi nodded. "Yes. They also said that he was rather tall and wasn't wearing a shirt. Apparently there was a spider tattoo on his back."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened and a growl escaped his throat. "Damn it!"

InuTaisho had a dark expression plastered on his face as he looked at his wife and youngest son, "That would be Naraku."

Inuyasha and Izayoi both stiffened at the name. They'd never actually met Naraku but had been told stories of him. Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho had met the demon before; they stopped him from killing dozens of innocent people. Of course, he had vowed revenge against them because of it.

"He must have her," growled Sesshoumaru, quivering in anger.

"Don't jump to conclusions Sesshoumaru, we don't know if he actually has her or not."

Sesshoumaru snarled at his father and jumped to his feet, "Who else would have her!"

"There are a lot of people out there."

"None of them are like Naraku! He'd kill her while we're still sitting here!"

Izayoi frowned and said, "We must be patient. There is nothing we can do for her if we panic."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted as her glared at her. "She's in trouble!" he hissed angrily.

"I know. But we need to stay calm and rationally think about this. There is no point jumping to conclusions and racing off to find her."

"Then what are we going to _do_?" growled Sesshoumaru.

InuTaisho sighed and shook his head. "We need to gather more information. We have to keep searching around the city."

"_We've already searched the city!_" snarled Sesshoumaru, "_She's not here_!"

"Be patient Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Chi wouldn't want you to jump to conclusions and go running off to find her. You know that better than I do!"

"Don't tell me about Ai!"

"Then stop doing the exact opposite of what she would want!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD WANT!"

"Hello?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's heads both snapped towards the door, where a teenage boy was standing, holding an envelope. His brown eyes were wide and he was evidently trembling in fright.

InuTaisho smiled at the boy and said, "Hello. Who are you?"

"I-I-I have a letter for... for S-S-Sesshoumaru T-Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he strolled over to the boy and ripped the envelope from his hands before walking back to where he was before. The boy's trembling heightened as he quickly scurried out of the house.

Sesshoumaru glared at the envelope for a few seconds before cautiously opening it and pulling the two pieces of paper from it. His eyes darkened as he scanned the first paper and after a minute, he let out a growl. "Naraku does have her," he snarled, tossing the paper towards InuTaisho.

"A ransom note?" murmured InuTaisho, a confused tone evident in his voice, "but that's not like Naraku."

"Obviously he has a new friend," growled Sesshoumaru before his eyes lowered to the second piece of paper.

"What is that?" asked Izayoi, glancing at Sesshoumaru, who was looking incredibly confused.

"A birth certificate," replied Sesshoumaru quietly. He sounded extremely perplexed.

InuTaisho glanced up from the ransom note and stared at his son as he asked, "Whose is it?"

"I think... I think its Ai's."

"You think?"

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he said, "The picture looks like her... but her first name is completely different. It says... it says her name is Yakunan Kirai Kurosawa."

Izayoi frowned in confusion. "But her name is Chieko Ai Kurosawa."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Where did Yakunan Kirai come from? That's not in her name… at all."

"Apparently it was," growled Sesshoumaru, "Why didn't she tell me!"

"She does keep a lot to herself," said InuTaisho, "She doesn't like telling everyone everything about her."

"But she tells me everything!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru angrily.

"You can't expect her tell you all the things she's gone through," replied Izayoi, "she's a secretive girl and some things she would keep to herself."

Sesshoumaru growled again and turned away from Izayoi. "I'm going to go find her."

"Don't," said InuTaisho suddenly, "the note says if we try anything they will kill her straight away. We have to think of a plan."

"I'm not standing here doing nothing! I'm going to find her no matter what!" And with that said, Sesshoumaru stormed out of the house, leaving an exasperated InuTaisho behind.

oOo

"How are you feeling today dear Chieko," snarled Kikyo, smirking as Chieko moved her head to glare at the black haired woman.

"What do you want?" snarled Chi.

Kikyo grinned and said, "Now, now dear Chieko. I just want you to suffer through what you put me through. Except, there's going to be one difference."

"And what's that?"

"You're not going to _nearly _die. You're going to DIE!"

Chi rolled her eyes and said, "_As if!_ You barely bruised me the last time, so what the hell makes you think _you _can kill _me_!"

Kikyo grimaced slightly and glared harshly at Chi as she said, "I'm not alone Chieko. I'm not going to get my precious hands soiled by your horrible blood. No, I have someone to do that for me."

"And who in their right mind would help you?"

Kikyo smirked and backed away from the cell. As she reached the darkness she snarled, "Naraku."

Chi's whole body stiffened as she heard the name. He was a hated person among the Takahashi's, one that Chi knew all too well. He was the one who killed hundreds of people, trying to get to some special thing that the Takahashi's were protecting. He was imprisoned because of it, and his name became a taboo around the family, she never dared speak him name in front of any of them. "Why is _he _here?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

oOo

"What's going on?" asked Kagome, frowning at Inuyasha's serious expression, "Why are you so serious? And where is Chi?"

"It has been a while," said Sango, "I wonder where she is... is she in trouble?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru has it covered," he said, before mentally slapping himself as he realised his mistake.

"She is in trouble!" yelled Sango and Kagome in unison.

"Kagome! Sango! Keep in down back there!" yelled a black haired woman, turning to glare at the girls through her red eyes, "This is a classroom, not a do-what-you-want room!"

"Sorry Miss Kagura," said Sango and Kagome, lowering their heads.

"I can't wait to get out of here," grumbled Kagura, turning away from the two girls, "just a few more years and I can leave this crappy school."

Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes and returned their attention back to Inuyasha. "So what's going on?" asked Kagome desperately.

"She was... she was-"

"Don't you dare try to tell us a lie, Inuyasha Takahashi! We want to know the truth," interrupted Kagome firmly.

Sango nodded in agreement. "She's out best friend, Inuyasha! Please tell us!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. She was kidnapped by a guy who hates our family... a lot. Sesshoumaru's trying to find her right now, but it's not going well."

"Will she be alright?" inquired Kagome.

"We don't know. We don't even know where she is!"

Sango leaned forward and asked, "So who kidnapped her? What's his name?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath and said, in a deadly tone, "Naraku."

Kagome yelped as soon as the name left Inuyasha's mouth. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Kags?" said Sango, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "What's wrong? Do you know this Naraku?"

Kagome jerked her head in a movement similar to a nod and stammered, "H-h-he's the one m-m-my f-father had th-th-the debt t-t-too. H-he's a-a-also the o-one wh-wh-who k-k-k-killed h-h-him."


	8. A Reunion

Want to know how stupid I am? I'm so stupid that I uploaded the wrong chapter... I have _way _too many versions and that was a draft... I'm an idiot. *Sigh* So, because of that, I had to go through and completely change this chapter -_- I am a complete idiot...

Hopefully it'll mostly stay the same but my plot has to morph a little bit (again) because of my little slip-up (I'm still an idiot) but it won't change much and I probably shouldn't be telling you guys this cause you wouldn't know the difference... He. He. He... I'm continuing to be an idiot...

Anyways, please review :)

P.S. Thank you to those people who faved my story or alerted to it or both ^^ And to those who reviewed as well. I really appreciate it and read every comment you make :D Makes me feel special for days ^^

* * *

**A Reunion:**

Chi growled under her breath as she stared at the demon in front of her. "You don't scare me, Naraku. If you were going to kill me, I'd be dead already. So get your ugly face out of here and let me go."

Naraku's expression didn't change as he opened his mouth and hissed, "We're not killing you yet because we need you as bait. Why would I let my only guarantee of getting the Sacred Jewel go?"

Chi's expression morphed quickly into one of shock. "The Sacred Jewel? I... I thought that was destroyed."

"It wasn't."

"And... and the Takahashi's have it? Why... why wouldn't they tell me?"

Naraku snorted. "This is a safely guarded secret, Chieko. It took me years to figure out. As if they would tell a outsider like you. Especially with your past."

"My past would have nothing to do with it!" exclaimed Chi, glaring at Naraku, "They trust me!"

"Evidently not enough."

Chi opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind. So, reluctantly, she closed her mouth, millions of thoughts shooting through her head.

"Before I take me leave, Chieko. There's someone who wants to see you."

"What?" murmured Chi, confusion pushing out all the thoughts in her mind, "Who."

The figure of a man stepped out of the shadows. His red hair reflected the shallow light from the lone light and his green eyes focused on Chi, hatred evident within them. His red ears twitched as he looked her up and down before her opened his mouth and sneered, "Hello again, my daughter."

"Father?" whispered Chi in shock, "What... what are you doing here? You... you're meant to be in jail!"

The man glared at his child and said, "I was busted out. Naraku has been quite helpful. Now, he even got me my bitch of a daughter back from the Takahashi's. You're mine again."

Chi shook her head, pushing up against the wall behind her. "No... no... this can't be happening! You... you can't be here! No!"

Chi's father took a few steps forward, his glare never leaving Chi. "I _am _here you little bitch. And you and I have some... catchingup to do."

Naraku let out a chuckle as he slowly backed into the shadows - with Kikyo following - and said, "We will leave you to your wonderful family reunion. Don't kill her, Masaru. Not yet."

oOo

InuTaisho glanced up from his desk, rubbing his hand on his head as he saw Inuyasha standing in the door way with a human girl beside him, looking quite nervous. "What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha edged into the room and said, "Kagome knows info about Naraku."

"Who is-"

"Me... Sir," interrupted the human girl, standing forward to be beside Inuyasha, "I... I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi? Is your mother Nodoka Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, how do you know her name?"

"I knew both your father and mother. We met... at a rather unfortunate time."

"You knew them? How?"

InuTaisho cleared his throat and rose from his seat, moving towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Your father was assisting me in... dealing with some problems we had. His death was a tragedy and I vowed to your mother not to let Naraku get away with it."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She was shocked. "B-but no one ever suspected him," she finally stammered, "Only Mama and I _knew_ he killed Papa... even Souta never believed someone killed Papa."

"I know. If there were inquiries and investigations, it would have been easy to recognise the foul play. However, everyone only ever saw it as an accident. Nothing more."

Kagome nodded, sadness welling in her heart. She was young when the 'accident' happened, but it still hurt having her father ripped away from her.

"Inuyasha said you have information about him?" said InuTaisho after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," replied Kagome, "My mother has to pay him to pay off a debt, though I doubt there really is a debt now. But, she has to go to that old warehouse on the edges of the city. I thought... maybe Naraku was there. It's where she has to take the money, so it makes sense that either Naraku or someone working for Naraku is there."

InuTaisho frowned. "Thank you, Kagome," he said sternly, "If you excuse me, I need to talk with my other son to coordinate a plan to rescue young Chieko. This information is very valuable, thank you again."

"You... you're welcome, Sir. Please bring Chieko back. I'm worried about her."

InuTaisho gave her a curt nod before brushing past Inuyasha and disappearing from sight.

"I'm going as well," said Inuyasha suddenly, "Can you find your way out?"

Kagome nodded slightly. "Yes, it's not-" She cut off as Inuyasha ran out of the room. "Inuyasha!"

oOo

Chi dodged another one of her father's punches. Barely. She winced as she landed on her left arm. Masaru had already hit her there, a bruise was already forming. "Stop it," she whimpered, scurrying away from her father.

He turned and glared at her. "We need to re_connect_, my daughter," he growled, throwing another punch. His one collided with Chi's stomach, sending her flying across the room.

Chi groaned in pain as she stumbled to her feet, glaring back at her father. "I'm afraid I don't _want _to _reconnect_ with _you_, father," she snarled, dodging another of her father's swings.

"But _I _want to _reconnect_ with _you_," he growled, one of his blows hitting Chi on the cheek, sending her flying again, "My _dear _daughter."

"Just stay away from me!"

"How dare you try to order me around! I am stronger than you, Chieko, I am better than you! You _know_ I am! I killed your _wonderful _mother with ease and now I will kill you with ease! You are a curse and you should have never been born!"

Chi got to her feet again as she moved away from the crazed demon. "I've heard that one before. You're not better than me, _father_! I. Will. Kill. You!"

The man let out a hysterical laugh. "You, kill me? You. Are. Weak. You have your pathetic mother's genes in you. You stand no chance."

Chi flinched and her glare sharpened. "Mother was not pathetic! You're the pathetic one!"

The demon man shook his head and punched Chi over the head again, taking her by surprise with his speed. "I've gotten better, _Chieko. _You stand no chance."

Chi growled as she tried to get up again, only to be stopped by her father slapping her across the face, sending her flying yet again. She felt her bones snap as she collided with a wall again and pain poured through her body.

"You. Are. Weak," snarled Masaru, "You just need to admit that. So what do you say?"

Chi refused to give in to him. She refused to tell him she was weak. Instead, ignoring the searing pain, she tried to get up again, only to be punched by her father yet again, knocking her backwards before falling onto the ground once more.

"What do you say?"

Chi didn't say a word. She just tried to get up again. She wasn't going to give up.

He slapped the girl violently, knocking her back to the ground. "_What do you say_?" he growled, raising his arm to the hit the girl again.

"Back off," snarled a new voice as a hand grabbed Masaru 's wrist in a vice-grip.

"Sesshy?" murmured Chi, easily recognising the voice, "Sesshy... you came for me..."

Sesshoumaru growled as he flung Chi's father across the room, a worried glint appearing in his eyes as Chi's form went limp and her eyes closed.


	9. Problems

Guess what! Yeah, that's right, I _finally _updated my story! I know it's been fooooooreeeeveeer and I'm soooooooooooo sorry for that! I've been seriously swamped with assignments, but I'm finally FREEEEEEEEEEEE and I decided to write the next chapter to celebrate this fact ^.^ I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D:D:D

So I am reeeeally sorry about taking so long! I feel SO bad! But, at least I wrote another chapter :)

Anyways, please review and make this girl happy... or bad... depending on what you want to review with... :P

* * *

**Problems:**

"They found us!" exclaimed Kikyo in fright, "They'll know it was us, Naraku! They'll find out!"

Naraku growled and said, "It seems our plans have been foiled. Never mind. I have many more already in place."

"Should we leave?"

Naraku nodded. "Forget everything. We must go right now before they arrive."

"What about Chieko?" asked Kikyo, longingly looking back to where the sounds of Chieko's cries were heard.

Naraku shook his head. "We will have to leave her. We can recapture her at another time. For now, we need to lie low."

Kikyo nodded and once again followed Naraku into the shadows.

oOo

"Ai? Ai!"

Chi eyes fluttered open as she moaned in pain.

"Ai?"

"Se... Sesshy?" murmured Chi, her eyes focusing on the figure cradling her in his arms, "Sesshy... I... I knew... I knew you'd come... I... I told him... I... I knew... I... knew..." Her voice trailed off as her body fell limp once again.

"Ai!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru, worry flickering in his eyes.

"Good riddance," growled the red-haired man as he clambered to his feet, "She's far too much like her mother."

Sesshoumaru carefully placed Chi back onto the ground and turned to face Masaru, a growl escaping his throat. "How dare you," he snarled, glaring at Chi's father, "_How dare you_!"

Masaru grinned, showing his sharp fangs, and said, "She deserves it. The little bitch never learnt to obey her father. She tried to kill her own creator."

"It is a pity that she did not succeed."

Masaru growled at Sesshoumaru and glared at him. "She will never succeed. She will never be strong enough to defeat me." His glare moved towards Chi and he spat on the ground. "She is weak like her pathetic Mother."

"You will regret calling Ai weak," said Sesshoumaru, regaining his ordinary composure, "She is not weak. You are the weak one for having to rely on others to capture her and weaken her before you could gain the guts to face her."

Masaru's glare returned to Sesshoumaru, the evil glint sharpening in his eyes. "You and her will both die here in this place."

"You are underestimating me," said Sesshoumaru, "That is not wise."

Masaru's glare sharpened again. "Don't tell me what's wise and what's not! I am stronger than you, boy. Know your place!"

Sesshoumaru glowered at Masaru. "I know my place, but do you? I can kill you with one strike, and I will. You will regret threatening me and touching Ai."

Masaru tilted his head at Sesshoumaru. The action shocked Sesshoumaru for a split second; it was exactly what Chi would do. "I have other matters to deal with, unfortunately," growled Masaru after a few moments, "I will deal with you and that bitch some other time... if she survives. I think she just stopped breathing."

Sesshoumaru moved towards Chi as Masaru disappeared into the darkness. He gently lifted Chi up and glared at the spot where Masaru was standing only moments before. "You will pay for this," he growled before leaving the small room with Chi.

oOo

Kagome let out a sigh. It had been an hour since she was left at the Takahashi house with Inuyasha's Mother. Inuyasha and InuTaisho had both protested against her and Izayoi tagging along, so they were left behind.

Kagome let out another sigh. She was alone, sitting on a very expensive couch, while Izayoi was cooking something in the kitchen. "I'm too worried I'm going to break something," murmured Kagome to herself. That was her biggest fear about being in this house. She didn't want to damage anything, because it all looked so expensive.

"You don't have to stay there, Kagome dear," called Izayoi from the kitchen, "You can move if you wish."

"Thank you," replied Kagome, "But I'm comfortable here... Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just make sure you're comfortable, we may be waiting for a little while longer."

Kagome sighed again under her breath. They were taking too long for her liking.

Just then, the front door slammed open and Inuyasha stormed into the room, closely followed by InuTaisho.

"What happened?" asked Izayoi, emerging from the kitchen, "Did you find Chieko?"

InuTaisho nodded. "But Naraku escaped. With Chieko's father."

Kagome's head snapped towards InuTaisho. "He can't be back, though!" she exclaimed, "Chi said he was captured!"

InuTaisho shook his head and said, "Naraku must have freed him, because he was there... according to Sesshoumaru."

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Izayoi.

"With Chi," said Inuyasha, moving towards Kagome, "He took her to the hospital. She was pretty badly beaten up."

"Will she be alright?" asked Kagome desperately.

Inuyasha shrugged while InuTaisho nodded. "She'll be fine," grunted Inuyasha, "Come on Kagome, I'll take you home."

Kagome blinked once and nodded, following Inuyasha out of the room. "Thank you so much for you hospitality," said Kagome quickly, before leaving.

"What a wonderful girl," said Izayoi happily, "Oh I hope Inuyasha and her fall in love; they are such a brilliant pair!"

InuTaisho chuckled. "I suppose so," he said, "But I wonder if Inuyasha would ever notice that."

"I hope so," murmured Izayoi, a dreamy look appearing on her face, "She is such a sweet girl! She'll make a beautiful daughter-in-law."

InuTaisho chuckled again and didn't respond, he knew his wife was in a happy place.

oOo

"_What's going on?" _thought Chi, staring out into an empty blackness, _"Where am I?"_

"_At the crossroads," _boomed a loud voice, making Chi cringe in pain. _"It is from here that you move on to the Netherworld."_

"_Netherworld? I don't want to die!"_ exclaimed Chi frantically

"_Do not fear, young one. Now is not your time."_

"_Then why am I here?"_

"_We needed to communicate with you," _boomed the voice, _"There is something important that you must know, however, we cannot communicate with one that is completely alive."_

"_So am I dead right now?" _asked Chi softly.

"_No, you are not. However, you will die if you stay at the crossroads too long."_

Chi sucked in a deep breath. That was a scary thought. _"Then what did you want to tell me?"_ she asked slowly.

"_There is an evil in your world that must be defeated. An evil by the name of Naraku, the demon you have already met. He is currently more powerful than anyone you know. He is trying to obtain the Sacred Jewel, a fact you already know. However, what you do not know is that the Takahashi's no longer have the Sacred Jewel in their possession."_

Chi frowned. _"Then where is it?"_

"_Your friend, Kagome has it. She is unaware of this, and she must remain unaware of this. The moment she realises what she has, will be the moment Naraku realises where it is hidden. Your friend is in grave danger, and you must protect her at all costs. She is the one who will save your world from Naraku. Eventually, she will realise that she has the Sacred Jewel, and when she does realise this fact, you must be there to fight off Naraku and his henchmen."_

"_How does Kagome have the Sacred Jewel, and how am I supposed to fight off Naraku on my own!"_

"_You may tell the Takahashi's, as they will be relieved to know where it is. However, the existence of the Sacred Jewel must be kept hidden from Kagome at all costs! She must find out on her own, otherwise... otherwise the worst will happen."_

"_The worst will happen? What do you mean?"_ There was no reply from the voice. Chi called out again, but still there was no reply. _"Damn it!"_ she exclaimed angrily, _"Fat load of help you are!" _

Chi found her eyes slowly closing again, and her mind fell into blankness.


	10. Recovery

Oh. My. Gosh! I'm SO SORRY! I've taken forever to write this! D: It's quite sad :(

Anyways, I finally finished the next chapter - sorry again :(

I'm at school... in a class that's not doing much... so I might be able to complete the next chapter sometime soon ;)

Please comment and review!

And a HUGE thank you to those awesome peeps that have stuck with this story - despite the long waits in-between the chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
****Recovery:**

Sesshoumaru remained emotionless as he watched Chi's slow breaths. She was recovering, slowly. The damage to her body had been extreme, and she had nearly died several times since arriving in the hospital. It had been three days since she was attacked by her own Father. Three days and she still hadn't awoken.

"Sessh... ou... ma... ru," mumbled Chi, her eyelids fluttering.

"Ai," said Sesshoumaru, placing his hand on hers.

Chi's eyes slowly flickered open and her eyes connected, vaguely, with Sesshoumaru's. Sluggishly her green eyes focused on Sesshoumaru and her mouth opened as she said, "Sesshoumaru? You... came for me."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not saying a word.

"Thank goodness," whispered Chi, her ears twitching, "I'm glad. I knew you'd help me, Sesshy."

"Of course, Ai," replied Sesshoumaru.

Chi smiled before her eyes closed again and she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

oOo

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the clear, blue sky. Inuyasha wasn't at school today; he was having some sort of family meeting about what happened with Naraku. Miroku and Sango both decided to ditch school as well, while Chi was still in the hospital. Kouga had vanished as well. She was all alone. Kagome let out another sigh and fell onto her back, watching the birds fly across the cloudless sky. "This is so boring," murmured Kagome softly, her eyes focusing on the leaves swaying in the breeze, just above her head, "Why is no one here! Ugh!"

Kagome sat up straight and another sigh left her lips. "I still have ages to go," she murmured grumpily, "This is so not fair."

"What is not fair?"

The teenage girl jumped to feet and spun around in fright, only to come face to face with Miss Kagura. "Oh... Miss Kagura. I didn't know you were there... uh, sorry for complaining with you around."

"It is fine, now what is not fair?" asked Kagura, her eyes glinting in the light.

"N-nothing," stammered Kagome, the teacher was starting to scare her, "I was just going to go into the school now. Get ready for my next class and everything."

Kagura grabbed her arm in a vice grip and growled, "You're not going anywhere, Kagome."

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Kagome, trying to relinquish Kagura's hold on her arm, "Let me go!"

"Naraku has commanded me to bring you to him. I do not understand what he could possibly do with a weak human, like you, but orders are orders."

"Naraku! How do you know Naraku!"

Kagura snickered. "I work for him. I have no choice, not that I really care what happens to you anyway."

"But you're a teacher!" exclaimed Kagome in disbelief, "You're a teacher!"

Kagura snorted. "The only reason I'm a teacher is because he made me. I'm only here to get closer to the Takahashi's. But I found out something interesting... Inuyasha seems to care for you, Kagome. It's quite interesting. Naraku thinks so too."

Kagome once again tried to remove Kagura's hand from her arm, to no avail. "Get off me!" yelled Kagome angrily, "Get off!" A bright, pink light suddenly erupted from Kagome's hand, throwing Kagura backwards.

"Damn it," growled Kagura, stumbling backwards, "I'll remember this." With that said, Kagura whipped a feather out of her hair. It grew in size and she flew away on it.

"What the hell was that?" murmured Kagome, staring at her hand in disbelief. She collapsed onto the ground, still staring at her hand, "_What_ the _hell_ was that!"

Kagome's hand fell onto the ground as she stared straight in front of her in disbelief. She had no idea what was happening.

oOo

Chi smiled at Sesshoumaru as he reluctantly left the room. He wanted to stay with her, but the nurse forced him to leave to go get cleaned up. He hadn't left her side since she arrived.

"I'll be back soon," he murmured as he slowly left.

Chi just smiled in response and closed her heavy eyes. Her injuries were healing fast, but she was still far from fully recovered. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes again. She was tired, but didn't want to sleep. "I… I'm scared," she mumbled in disbelief, "No. No! I haven't been afraid of him since I was little!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and within seconds Sesshoumaru had burst back into her room and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm… scared," she sobbed into his chest, letting all her worries disappear into the tears she cried.

oOo

Kagome frowned as she slowly walked home. The rest of the school day had gone scarily slow, and Kagome was dying to go home. But, despite the fact she was dying to go home, as soon as the bell signaled the end of the day she started moving extremely slowly.

She stopped outside the graveyard, frowning as she observed the many gravestones within. Death saddened her.

"Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl jumped ten feet in the air and spun around in fright, only to come face to face with Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Inuyasha?" breathed Kagome, "I didn't think I'd see you today."

He didn't reply, he just stared back at her with a strange look on his face.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright? Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and threw a black bag over her head, cutting off her voice and sight. She was pushed into a vehicle and it took off – flying down the road.

oOo


	11. Missing

Finally, the next chapter! :D

Stuff is getting interesting ;) It gets better, too :D I've written half of the next chapter, and I already know what's gonna happen for the rest of the story! :D

Anyways, please read and review and I should get the next one up soon ;)

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
****Missing:**

"Where's Kagome?" asked Miroku. He, Sango and Kouga were sitting at their table, which looked sadly empty, "And Chi? She's out of the hospital, isn't she?"

"Sesshoumaru isn't letting Chi go anywhere at the moment," replied Sango, "Kagome might be sick or something. I didn't hear from her all weekend."

Kouga's head snapped up immediately. "Let's go check on her," he said.

"We're in the middle of school," replied Sango.

Miroku stood to his feet and said, "And? It's not like we haven't ditched before."

Sango let out a sigh as she frowned. "Alright," she finally said as she got to her feet, "I am really worried about her."

oOo

The three arrived at Kagome's house within the next half hour. They stood outside staring at the small place, none of them moving forwards.

"Souta has a day off today, right?" asked Miroku.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, Kohaku had a day off so I think Souta would've as well… should be knock?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and moved forward, violently knocking on the door. Sango and Miroku slowly followed him and within a few seconds, the door was opened by a young, black-haired boy who frowned when he saw them.

"Kaggie's not here," he said, looking directly at Sango, "Mama's worried. She hasn't been home for couple days now. Mama went to the police today, but she hasn't come back yet."

"WHAT!" screeched Sango, making Souta and the others flinch, "What do you mean she's hasn't been home! _WHAT_!"

Souta looked down at the ground, his eyes filled with worry. "I dunno. She just hasn't. Mama is real worried.'

"WE ARE GOING TO FIND INUYASHA!" yelled Sango loudly, storming away from Kagome's house, with Miroku hurriedly following.

"Sorry, kid," said Kouga before he ran after his friends.

Souta tilted his head to the left and watched them in confusion and admiration. "Please find my sis," he murmured as he closed the door.

oOo

"_Don't forgot about the Jewel. Don't forgot! You're our only hope. Don't forgot or the world will be destroyed! Destroyed!"_

Chi stifled a scream as she bolted upright in bed, her heart racing so fast that she could feel each beat against her chest. Within seconds Sesshoumaru was beside her and holding her in his arms. He didn't say a word, but Chi instantly felt calmer.

"Your father?" he murmured. He knew that old fears were working their way into her mind, and creating nightmares and making her jumpier.

Chi exhaled loudly and shook her head. "Not that time… thankfully," she whispered in reply, "That time… I don't… I don't know what that was."

Sesshoumaru gently placed his hand on her head, a comforting gesture for the girl. "Do you remember what happened?"

Chi slowly nodded. "Yeah… but I don't under… stand… I remember!" Chi drew out of the demon's arms and turned to face him, "Sesshoumaru – the Sacred Jewel. I know where it is! They told me! Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Ai, calm down!" growled Sesshoumaru, gripping the girl's arms, "What do you mean you know where it is? Who told you?"

"_They _did! I… I don't know how to explain it, Sesshy. It was… when I died, I was at the crossroads and somebody told me where it was… and to keep it from Naraku."

Sesshoumaru frowned and released Chi from his grip. "Where is it? We need to tell my father."

"Kagome has it," breathed Chi, "She doesn't know she has it, but she does."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened as he slowly started to leave the room, to go to his father with what Chi had just said.

"Don't tell Kagome," said Chi as she stared desperately at him, "She can't know! If she finds out from us… then… then bad things will happen!"

Sesshoumaru sharply nodded and disappeared from Chi's sight. The demon sighed as she slowly lay back down in her bed and turned over. Her wounds had been infected by miasma, so they still hadn't healed. She closed her eyes and willed her body to return to sleep. As the blackness drew closer, one face formed amongst the darkness. The face of her mother.

oOo

"How do we know she wasn't just going crazy?" sighed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru glared and his younger half-brother and growled, "I never told her that we didn't have it anymore. She believed that we still had it."

"She might've overheard us talking about losing it!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

InuTaisho shook his head. "No. She came into our home after it vanished. We have not spoken of it since. There is no way she could've known."

"How does _Kagome _have it!"

InuTaisho frowned. "I do not know. But, somehow she has it on her without realising its existence. We must protect her. Where is she, Inuyasha?"

The teenage half-demon frowned. "I haven't seen her in a little while. She wasn't at home on the weekend, and I didn't go to school today."

"You need to get her to come here and stay here. It is possible that Naraku will use her to get to us, anyway. So only tell her that part."

Inuyasha nodded just as a loud knock on the front door echoed through the room. Shouting could be heard and then suddenly someone barged into the house and into the room where Inuyasha and his family were seated. Izayoi jumped up in fright as a raven-haired girl angrily stormed towards Inuyasha.

"WHERE IS SHE!" screeched the girl, glaring at the silver-haired boy, "Where is my best friend!"

Inuyasha frowned and growled, "What are you talking about!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango, just as Miroku and Kouga appeared behind her, "She's gone! GONE! Where is she!"

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat. "WHAT!" he bellowed, "What do you mean she's gone!"

"Just that!" screamed Sango, tears starting to pour down her cheeks, "She's been missing for a few days now! Her mother is worried sick and her brother doesn't know what to do!"

Inuyasha pushed past Sango and rushed out of the house as fast as he could.

"Honey…" murmured Izayoi and InuTaisho nodded. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who let out a growl and followed his younger brother out of the house.

The woman walked over to Sango and embraced the sobbing girl. "We'll find her," she said softly, "I promise you that we will find her."


	12. Rescue Operation

Wow, it's been like forever since I last updated... I'm so sorry. It's been pretty hectic so I haven't been able to write like... anything :/ But, I was able to finish this chapter! :D

So, yeah :) Enjoy it and please review

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
Res****cue Operation:**

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a small, dark room. She frowned as she slowly, and painfully, sat up. Her head was throbbing and she felt sore all over. She clambered to her feet and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Once she regained the ability to see, she let out a gasp as she saw just how small the room was… it was incredibly tiny. There was no furniture or any objects apart from her held in the space, no windows were in the walls and the only entrance was a small, metal door amongst the bricks. She was surrounded by brick walls that were close to her and complete darkness.

Kagome sat down again and held back the tears welling in her eyes. She was petrified and didn't understand why she was here, wherever here was.

Her head snapped towards the door as she heard the sounds of it opening, she crawled away a little bit and stared as a figure came through the door. A figure of Naraku.

"Ah, you are awake," hissed Naraku, his red eyes glinting in satisfaction, "It's been a while, Kagome."

Kagome glared at the evil man. "Go to hell," she growled.

"That's no way to talk to your father's murderer," he replied with a short laugh, "I can kill you just as easily as I killed him. With just as much pain involved."

Kagome gulped. "What do you want?" she said, trying to ignore the fear welling up inside her.

"I want the Sacred Jewel, and the only way I can get that is through the Takahashi's… whom you have grown acquainted with. I believe that you have made quite the impression of the young Inuyasha."

"I'm bait, like Chi was."

Naraku grinned and edged out of the room. "Bait who will die whether Inuyasha comes or not, which I am sure he will."

Kagome frowned and watched Naraku leave, closing the door behind him. She buried her head in her knees and subdued a sob. "Inuyasha, please help me. Help me Inuyasha! Help me!"

oOo

"What are we going to do?" asked Inuyasha as he stared up at the manor. Naraku's manor. Naraku's evil presence was so strong that Inuyasha easily found it, and was quickly followed by InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha gathered that Kagome would have been captured by Naraku. It was the only possibility.

"Get your girlfriend back," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here?" growled Inuyasha as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

The demon frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "You helped save Ai… I don't like to have a debt to repay, so I am helping you save Kagome."

Inuyasha growled slightly and turned away from his brother. He accepted it, but he still didn't want Sesshoumaru around.

"Boys," growled InuTaisho, glaring at his two sons, "Do not fight. Accept each other, even if it is just to save Kagome."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, but a silent agreement was formed between them, to save Kagome and forget their dislikes for now.

"I will create a distraction at the front. You two will sneak into the castle from different points, trying to find Kagome. Ignore all other distractions, you only want to find Kagome and get her out of there. I will stop attacking once I sense you all outside and safe," said InuTaisho, getting to his feet, "Now go! We need to save that girl!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded, accepting their passive roles, for once. They both got to their feet and watched as their father stormed up to the castle, ready to fight.

oOo

"I hate not being able to do anything!" growled Chi as she reluctantly remained curled up in an armchair, "I hate this!"

"I know," replied Izayoi quietly, "But there is nothing you can do, Chieko. You are still recovering from the miasma. My husband and sons will save Kagome. You know they will."

Chi frowned and bit her lip before sighing in defeat. "I know that Kagome will be safe with them saving her but… I just want to help! She's one of my best friends, Izayoi! I want her to be safe."

Izayoi smiled and walked over to Chi and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, my dear," she murmured, "I know how it feels to be unable to help, but everything will be fine."

Chi's frown deepened. "I just…"

"I know."

"They are going to bring back Kagome, right?" suddenly asked Sango, speaking up from her spot huddled on the leather couch, "She is going to be alright, isn't she? Alive?"

Izayoi broke away from her hug with Chi and smiled and Sango. "She will be fine. Trust me, the boys will bring her back alive and well."

"I hope so," mumbled Sango, "I don't think her Mother can handle her dying as well."

Izayoi nodded in understanding. "Kagome will be fine… I am positive that Inuyasha will make sure of that."

"He's smitten," chuckled Chi.

Izayoi laughed. "He is. My little boy is in love… and with a good woman. Although I doubt he ever was in love with that Kikyo girl. She was a strange one."

"She's a bitch."

"Chieko! That is no way to talk about somebody!"

Chi glowered at the ground. "She is a bitch. She helped Naraku to kidnap me and is the reason I can't do anything right now! So glad that Inuyasha broke up with her."

"I was so excited when he told me that! As soon as they broke up I knew he and Kagome would end up together and get married and give me gorgeous grand-children!"

Sango snorted. "They're still in high school," she said with a grin.

Izayoi brushed the comment aside with a shrug. "Only a little while before they can get married and then they'll have grand-children in a few years!"

Chi and Sango both burst out laughing. Chi shook her head and said, "I think they're still a little way off, yet." Sango nodded in agreement, still unable to contain her laughter.

The raven-haired Izayoi poked her tongue out at them both and then edged closer to Chi, with a wicked grin plastered on her face. "It is a little while off, isn't it? You and Sesshoumaru need to get married and give me grand-babies first."

Chi's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her laughter was immediately cut off. "Hey! No! We're still in high school as well!"

"But only a few months from graduating!"

"No! No! Not this soon!"

Izayoi laughed and pulled Chi close to her. "I cannot wait until you are officially my daughter! You already feel like a daughter to me… but soon you will officially be my daughter."

Chi turned a bright red and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Izayoi… you've always been like a Mother to me… hopefully Sesshoumaru and the others can come back safely, so I can eventually be your official daughter."

Izayoi kissed Chi's head and said, "They will all be fine. Just wait a bit."


End file.
